


If Only: 1991-1993

by revere_scriptor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Harry Potter has an aunt, James Potter has a younger sister, Severus Snape/Original Character - Freeform, Severus Snape/Original Female Character - Freeform, Snape has a wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revere_scriptor/pseuds/revere_scriptor
Summary: Harry had thought he was the only Potter left. But he has an aunt he never heard of. Kept from her nephew, Iris Potter works to watch over Harry with all that she has.Takes place Years 1-3
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue: October 31, 1981

She felt both young and old today. No one should feel as she was feeling today. They had only lost Mum and Dad last year, this could not be happening. Dumbledore’s words were barely coming through before she heard her name being called. “Iris. Iris, my dear are you alright?” She looked up to the old man. “James is dead. My god, he can’t be dead. What am I supposed to do? What of Harry?”

Dumbledore looked down at the young teenager with sympathy. She wasn’t ready or suited for the heavy responsibility of raising a child. “Harry will go to live with Lilly’s sister, Petunia.”

She looked at him in disgust, “Petunia? You mean that mean hearted woman who stopped speaking to Lilly? Who’s been nothing but hostile against anything to do with magic?”  
“It’s for the best…”She shook her head, “I’m what’s good for Harry. Me. Not her.”  
“Lilly sacrificed herself for Harry. There’s old magic associated with this Iris.”“What do you mean?” What kind of magic was this? Iris was nothing but confused over what Dumbledore had said. The old man was patient with her as he explained, “Voldemort will return someday Iris and before you interrupt please trust me. Trust me that this is what is best to keep Harry safe. You know in your heart this is anything but over.”

Iris knew she should trust Dumbledore. He had kept her safe at Hogwarts all this time, he had tried to keep her brother and his young family safe before Sirius betrayed them all. This was whole other matter however. Harry was the last of her family that was alive. She was the last of his magical family.

“Will I be able to see him? She asked even though she knew the answer. Dumbledore shook his head, “I’m afraid not my dear. No one must know where Harry is until he starts at Hogwarts.”

Iris choked back a sob. In one day she lost her dearest friends, her brother and sister in law, and now her nephew.  
“Alright,” she sighed, “to keep him safe.”  
* * *  
Iris didn’t know why she was writing a letter to him. They hadn’t spoken in years and he had possibly been arrested by now. All of Voldemort’s followers had been captured and being held on trial. She read over the letter that had been sent to her on October 30, 1981,

My dearest Becca,  
He knows. Take them out.

The letter was left unaddressed, but she knew who it was from. No one else called her Becca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m on day 16 of quarantine and with there becoming less and less to do I’m trying my hand out on fanficiton again. While I’m trying to write my own book I wanted to get some practice with writing fiction again. So enjoy this little thing that hopefully gets some creative juices flowing.


	2. Year 1 (1991): A Stern but Kind Woman

Iris Rebecca Potter was in no means a fun teacher. She was strict and stern, but was kind when she saw effort was put into her classes. If there was anything she was even more strict about than laziness it was her name. She hated being called missus. It was old and matronly, two things she was not. She insisted being called Ms. Potter, if anyone had to keep the family name alive it might as well be her.

It was finally the year. Harry’s first year! Iris could barely contain her excitement as she sat at the head table waiting for the first years to trickle in. Slowly they walked in, in awe of the magical floating candles and ceiling. She smiled as she recalled her first impressions of the magical castle, her second home for so many years.

Then she saw him. He was small and thinner than she would have liked. He looked just like James. “So Harry Potter has started his first year.” Iris turned to the man who sat next to her with a frown on her face. “I can understand why you do not like Harry, but he may merely look like James. He may be more like Lilly than you think.” Severus did not seem to share the same sentiment and looked quite cross when she brought up Lilly.

“If you can’t play nice, then you will have to answer to me.” She said sternly. He resisted not to roll his eyes at her, “Because you are so intimidating.”“I’m serious Severus. That boy who you dislike so much is my nephew. If you want to stay in my good graces then I would suggest you keep your hostility to yourself.” Severus did not reply to her, but kept his feelings to himself.

“Potter, Harry.” Professor McGonagall announced. The entire Great Hall went silent. Each house wanted to Boy Who Lived in their house. Iris secretly wanted Harry in Ravenclaw, but if he was anything like either of his parents he was a Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat was quiet for what felt like ages before loudly proclaiming, “GRYFFINDOR!” The Gryffindor table leaped to their feat in celebration. Iris stood up clapping along with Gryffindor. He really was his parents’ child. She quickly caught his eye when he sat down next to a red headed boy. She nodded and smiled at him.

* * *

Disbelief was the first thing Harry thought when the Sorting Hat was pulled off his head. It had actually listened to him! He sat next to Ron and smiled at everyone who was welcoming him. The table was suddenly filled with food, more food than he had ever seen. More food than he had ever been given at Aunt Petunia’s. Ron was already stuffing food in his mouth as Harry took in the fact that he was finally here.

He felt like he had to pinch himself to make himself believe he was really here. He felt eyes staring at him intently. Looking toward the head table to saw a young woman with black hair occasionally looking over at him. She had stern, but kind looking face. She seemed more relax than when he first entered the Great Hall. But it was the man next to her that unnerved him. He was staring directly at him with a cold look.

Harry got Percy’s attention, “Say, Percy, who’s that teacher? The one next to Professor Quirrell and the woman with the black hair?”  
Percy turned to where Harry was referring and nodded his head, “Oh, that’s Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house.”  
“What’s he teach?”  
“Potions. But everyone knows it’s the Dark Arts he fancies. He’s been after Quirrell’s job for years.”“And who’s the woman he’s next to?”  
Percy got a little uncomfortable but answered, “Did no one tell you Harry?”

Harry was confused and shook his head.  
“Why that’s your aunt. Your dad’s sister, Iris Potter. I’m surprised you haven’t met her yet. Just a warning, if you run into her don’t call her missus, she hates that.”  
“She’s married?”  
With his mouth full, Ron interrupted, “Yeah, Mum talks about it all the time. She married that greasy git, Snape little over ten years ago. Soon as she graduated from Hogwarts.” Ron swallowed and leaned in so no one else would overhear, “Overheard Mum talking about it with Dad one night and she thinks they had a fling while she was still in school. Big scandal according to Mum.”

Harry’s head was spinning. In less than a week he learned he was a wizard, there was a whole other world, and he a living Potter relative. He needed to talk to her.

* * *

Iris wasn’t sure how Severus expected her to speak to him again. He had been nothing but mean about Harry when he knew how much he meant to her. “Iris, you need to speak with me eventually.” He called after her as she brushed past him and head for the restroom. “I apologize for my behavior this evening, but you cannot expect me to simply embrace the son of-“

“The son of who Severus?” She came out of the bathroom to stand face to face with him, “My brother? My nephew? I know what James did to you in school was cruel and mean, but that does not mean you can terrorize an innocent boy.”

“I only mean to humble him -"  
“Oh humble him?" Irish interrupted, "I believe he has been humbled enough in his life.” Iris continued to remove her robes with her back to him. She sighed and ran her hands over her face, “I know James was unnecessarily cruel to you. I know life has not been easy for you, but remember you married me. You chose to part of my family as much as I chose to be a part of your’s. So please. Don’t be cruel to the boy. From what Hagrid told me… Petunia was not kind to Harry. Please.” She turned around pleading with him. Some days Iris questioned her choice to marry Severus. Why did she?

He came closer to her and put his hand on her cheek, “I will try not to.” He leaned in and kissed her. These were the moments Iris remembered that she was in love and how they brought each other back to the light again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A So sorry if there are any grammatical errors. This is kind of a first draft and I know a rule of writing is that you should finesse your writing before publishing, but I want to get an idea of how people are receiving the story. So if there's anything you think would be better, please let me know! Because I would love to rewrite this and make it better!


	3. Year 1: Be Kind to Him

Iris smiled at her class, “Good morning third years. I hope your break was entertaining and relaxing for you all. Welcome to Muggle Music. You have all expressed an interest in learning the art of Muggle music and I am so happy that you all chose this as your extracurricular class. I expect nothing but an effort to learn and try. Most of you are not musically talented and that is alright. Just show me your best effort. Let’s begin with our first lesson.” With a wave of her wand, class notes appeared on the chalkboard, “Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Considered the greatest composer in history. Composing his first piece at the age of four years old…”

Iris’ proudest achievement at Hogwarts was not her wand work or potions making, but being under the supervision of Professor Flitwick. Singing in the frog choir and playing accompanying instruments, all through her Hogwarts years, Iris found her true passion in music. Specifically Muggle music. After a brief time to travel in Europe, Iris returned to teach Muggle music under the supervision of Filius Flitwick and Charity Burbage as an extension of Muggle studies. The students who did take her class were eager to learn of the Muggle world with the hopes of better integrating the two worlds. Some even were eager to take lessons on the Muggle instruments.  
What felt like only a few minutes, an hour had gone by and the bell rang. “Please read the chapters laid out for you in your syllabi before the next class!” Iris called out as her students filed out into the hall. One class down only two more today.

* * *

Class after class filed out into the halls as the day quickly slipped by. The sign up sheet for private lessons filled up much to Iris’ pleasure. At the end of the day, she was straightening up her office before supper. As she rearranged the class she saw a messy haired boy peak his head into the classroom. She stood up straight, “Hello Harry.” He was shy and unsure of himself. “Please come in!” She waved her hand to usher him inside, “I’m just rearranging for my next class. So pardon the mess.” Neither knew what to say. For eleven years Harry thought his whole family was dead besides his Aunt Petunia and now here was another aunt right in front of him. “I’m sorry to disturb you Mrs.. I mean Ms. Potter.”

“Call me Iris.” She interrupted and smiled, “Or Aunt Iris if you want. But you don’t have to.” He looked around unsure of what to do. She coughed and guided him to a chair by her desk. “Please Harry, sit. I know this is all very strange and confusing to you. But please ask me whatever it is you have to ask.”

For a second Harry was angry with her and in a short tone asked her, “Why weren’t you there? Why couldn’t I have lived with you?”  
Iris looked down and almost began to cry, “I wanted you to Harry. But you must understand, I was sixteen when your parents died. I was still here at Hogwarts. I had no way to take care of you. And it was the best choice to keep you safe. I can’t tell you exactly how, even I don’t fully understand. But please know that you had to be kept from the wizarding world. I was heartbroken when I was told I couldn’t see you. I tried to send letters, but they never got to you. I was able to leave some sweets for you on your birthday, but that was the only contact I think came through.”

Harry did recall receiving a small bag sweets every year on his birthday. It was the only gift he had ever received. He looked at her, “Dudley never wanted the candy. Said it smelled funny, but always smelled fine to me. Was that magic?”  
Iris smiled slyly, “Just a little spell I cooked up. It repels anyone else besides the receiver. It took me a little while to figure out, but I’m glad to hear that it worked just fine.”

They shared a laugh. It was a relief to be laughing with each other. Iris looked at Harry with tears in her eyes, “I love you Harry. More than anything. I remember the first time I saw you. Just a small little thing. I was devastated when James and Lilly died. I was even more devastated when I learned I couldn’t keep you. Please know that I did want you.”  
Harry nodded, “I’m glad to know that I have family inside of the wizarding world. But I do have another question.” Iris nodded eagerly, “Please, ask as many as you want.”  
He was unsure of his next question and hesitantly asked, “You’re married to Professor Snape?”

She sighed and nodded. “Do you know why he’s short with me in class?” Harry asked. She had a stern face, “Has he?”  
“I mean, he’s short with everyone, but he seems to not like me much.”  
“Well don’t worry about that Harry. I’ll deal with him.”

Harry nodded and seemed embarrassed by his request. Iris’s face softened, “Don’t be ashamed Harry. I’ve talked to him before, I’ll talk to him now.”  
Quick to change the subject, Harry suddenly got excited, “I did have something I wanted to tell you.”  
Iris looked at him curiously.

“I made it onto the Quidditch team! I’m the new Gryffindor seeker!” Harry said enthusiastically. Iris’ face glowed with excitement, “Congratulations Harry! I’m so happy for you! And a seeker no less! Why it’s uncommon for a first year to get onto the Quidditch team.”  
“That’s what Professor McGonagall said! Will you come and watch me play?”  
“Of course I would!” Iris said, “Just like your father you are.” She beamed at him, seeing so much of James in him.

* * *

Students and staff sat in the Great Hall for dinner, food magically appearing in front of them. Both groups were incredibly hungry after the long day of activity and first days. Iris arrived late for supper along with Harry, having spent time talking. Once she saw Severus at the Head Table, she remembered how he had been treating Harry in class. And on the first day.

“Good evening, sorry I’m late.” She said apologetically to the staff. She sat at her usual seat by Severus. “Busy were you?” He asked with an eyebrow cocked. She blatantly ignored him. She knew this was what he hated most. She piled food onto her plate to stuff her mouth as soon as she could. Then she felt a hand on her knee, squeezing gently, “And how was the first day of classes?” Severus asked, trying again. Iris refused to look at him, but did acknowledge him, “I met Harry today. He told me how his classes went.”

“And?”“Apparently a certain professor has an agenda against him.” She nudged his hand away. He seemed to get the message and knew that she was angry at him. Both had a terrible temper, but both had the decency to keep it in, somewhat, until they were alone. “If you’ll excuse me,” Iris announced, “I have some things to prepare before tomorrow’s lesson. Goodnight.” She left quickly, choosing to go towards her office instead. Minerva’s eyes followed Iris as she left the Great Hall. She turned to Severus, “Oh Severus, what is you’ve done this time?”  
Severus frowned, “I have not done anything. She is simply upset over a petty matter.”

“This does not seem like a petty matter. But don’t let me get involved.” Minerva had known the two for nearly twenty years and from the beginnings of their relationship to the early days of their marriage. She had sat with Iris when she cried over a harsh thing Severus said and sternly lectured Severus when he was being just a simply dunderhead. But she knew when to simply let them work it out.

* * *

Iris sat in her classroom avoiding her chambers as much as she could. She had finished her lessons before dinner, but this was better than having to speak with the horrid man she called her husband. Like most she was close to, she wondered most days why she married him. Her first few years at Hogwarts he had hated her. She knew it was James’ fault, he had not helped matters along. But they had gotten close at one point. There was the one time they had gone to Hogsmeade together his seventh year and her third year. Well, more like James and his friends had ditched her and she had stumbled into Severus. With annoyance he guided her back to Hogwarts after she pleaded with him.

They ended up talking the whole way there. They shared a passion for Muggle music, the only thing Muggle he seemed to appreciated. He had even promised to write to her after he graduated from Hogwarts. This correspondence only lasted a little while. In the first letter he wrote her, he explained that he simply had no one else to talk to and she was a good listener despite being related to James. They never called each other friends by any means, just simply pen pals. Then two years later and everything changed. She shook her head. There was no use thinking of those days, they were long behind them. She heard her classroom door open and shut. “Iris, you must come to bed eventually.” She ignored him. She heard him heave a sigh, “At least tell me what happened that made you so angry.” She looked up at the tall man. “You’re a bully Severus. When you don’t like something you become a bully.”

“I am not a bully. I push my students to achieve their full potential.” He defended himself. Irish responded, “I’ve had you in class Severus. While you are brilliant, you have favorites. And I know Harry is not one of your favorites.”

He at least had the decency to look ashamed. She continued, “Harry came to see me today. He told me what happened in your class. And I can’t stand for that. He knows nothing of the wizarding world, he won’t know anything about your bloody potions!” He did not bother to reply, but gave her a hard look, “That boy is just like his father. Arrogant, show-off with little regard —“  
“Oh just stop it! Stop it! I know you hate James. James was cruel, but he was also kind. He grew up. Unlike you. You never moved past being a sniveling teenager.”

He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up. They stared at each other intensely. Neither said a word as he squeezed her arms hard in his hands. She worried something would happen. “Severus…” She said softly. Severus loosened his grip, realizing he was gripping her hard. “Severus, I know you are not cruel.” She said, her voice soft and gently, “But sometimes you let your anger and jealousy get the better of you. Harry means… everything to me. Please remember he’s Lilly’s son too?”

Iris knew he loved Lilly. It was no secret to her. He told her long ago when she thought she didn’t love him. It pained her a little, the fact that a small part of him would rather Lilly be in her place. But no use thinking on that. She reached up and put her hands on his cheeks softly, brushing aside his shoulder length hair, “Or if it helps any. Harry is just Harry. Not Lilly, not James. Just himself. Please….”

Severus spoke as if his words would pain him, “I will…” he said started stiffly, “I will attempt to be less stern with the boy.”  
She smiled at him, “Thank you.” She reached up and kissed him softly. After an especially terrible argument, Iris and Severus could go weeks without speaking to the other if they were angry. But the day they reunited was always passionate. Underneath the stiff collar and stern demeanor was a passionate man who cared deeply.

“I love you.” She whispered to him. He replied by kissing her with more passion. She felt her back against the wall as he continued down her throat. As his hands began to wander underneath her conservative blouse, she almost let out a moan before she stopped him, “Perhaps we should go to our chambers. Seems more comfortable there than in a public classroom.”  
He smirked at her, “You did not seem to mind that time in my classroom.”  
“Well that was a different time wasn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A So I will go into more detail on how Severus became romantic and ended up married, but I don’t want to give away everything now. Just a warning, these two are not perfect people and have a ton of issues. Let’s just say they’re not the healthiest relationship.


	4. Year 1: Memories and Trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A So must begin this chapter with saying that I do not personally write lemons. I find myself turning a deep shade of red if I even attempt to. But there will be some light hearted innuendos in the beginning of this chapter. If there is anything both of them would agree on it would be physical attraction to one another. Enjoy!

After nearly ten years of marriage, Iris knew Severus’ favorite part of an argument. Typical male, she huffed. “So does this mean that you’re going to be a little nicer to Harry now?” Severus groaned, “Please do not bring him up while you’re in bed with me naked.” She laughed out loud, “Well that didn’t help your mood much.”

He leaned back over her smirking, “You would be surprised on how much my mood has been lifted.” He began to kiss her neck, moving down. This caused her to laugh again and push him away, “You’ve worn me out for the night. Go to sleep.”

“Perhaps I’m not quite done with you just yet.” She lifted an eyebrow, “Oh?” Severus hummed and continued his journey downward. Well perhaps they had some time, Iris thought. Her groaning broke the silence in the room.

* * *

Both were in better moods at breakfast the next morning. Iris was the first at Head Table, filling her bowl up with her typical oatmeal. Minerva sipped her tea and gave a side eye to Iris, “Feeling better this morning Iris?” She nodded and smiled, “Yes, indeed Minerva.” The older woman chuckled and continued to sip her tea, then paused, “I suppose you’re no longer mad at Severus? The entire table could feel the tension between the two of you.” Minerva was not a busy body and did not consider herself a gossip, but she did care for her students. 

Iris especially, as one of her former students, she considered her in some ways an extension of James Potter. She looked after the youngest Potter during the First Wizarding War, making sure she did not become a target for Death Eaters. Minerva has always seen it as her duty to look after Iris.

The younger woman looked at her in playful annoyance, “We had a very lovely conversation and resolved our conflict thank you for wondering Minerva.” She grew serious, “But I do apologize for my behavior last night. It wasn’t very mature of me to act out in that way.”

Most of the Hogwarts professors were used to this kind of behavior from the two of them. Iris was in some way, an animated young woman and also the youngest member of the staff. Severus was a solemn man who rarely showed emotion. The clash between the two typically spilled over to the Head Table on occasion. Minerva patted Iris’ hand gently, “Perhaps work more on keeping your conflicts away from the Head Table.” Iris turned a light shade of pink and nodded her head.

* * *

Not even the end of the week and already this week had felt like forever. Towards the end of the day, Iris heard a knock on her classroom door, “Come in!” She was pleased to see Harry step into her classroom, still timid. She smiled at him and beckoned him forward, “Hello Harry, come in, don’t be shy.” He came towards her, “Hello… I was just wondering if you had a little bit of time.”

“I always have time for you Harry. How about we go and sit in my sitting room?” She led him through the door at the back of her class. They walked down a short hallway before she opened the door to a bright, cozy sitting room. There were splashes of blue around the room and a small kitchenette was in the corner. Waving her wand, a fire started in the fireplace. Plenty of sunlight shone through the windows, letting in the late afternoon light.

On the mantle Harry noticed some old photographs, one being of a stern, younger Snape with a smiling Iris next to him. She carried a small handbag in one hand and wore a simple white dress. Their wedding photo he supposed. Like most magical photographs and portraits Harry had observed, this one played like a short film clip. It looked like Iris was caught mid laugh when the photo was taken. Snape looked about as stiff as a board, but then they both turned to look at each other. They looked at each other, Iris with a large grin and Harry could have sworn he saw the corner of Snape’s mouth turn up.  
He heard Iris behind him laugh reminiscently, “That was taken on our wedding day. Not much of an affair but it was good for the both of us. It was a lovely day.”

She sat down on the velvet sofa, patting the seat next to her. Harry wondered if Snape would be making an entrance. As if reading his mind Iris reassured him, “If you’re worried about Professor Snape, don’t be. He’s with his potions most days until supper. Which reminds me, has he been a little kinder to you?” Harry eagerly nodded, “Just a bit. But he has been little better. Thank you.” She smiled at him and nodded, “Good. Now, what can I help you with Harry?"

What question does one ask a long lost relative? He wanted to ask her so much, he barely knew where to start.  
“What were my mum and dad like?” Harry could not even recall what his parents had looked like, much less had known what they were like. Iris suddenly looked sad and she was silent for a moment before answering.

“They were full of love. They loved life, they loved their family. They loved you.” She smiled, “From the moment you were born we all doted on you. Your father especially… you are his smitten image. In fact, I remember a time he almost got you a flying broom for your first birthday, against your mother’s wishes of course.” She laughed recalling the heated argument James and Lilly got into, “But you eventually did get a flying broom. Frightened your mother every time you got on it. Makes sense how you’re such a gifted flyer.” She winked.

Harry ducked his head and turned slightly red, “I suppose. I got on the Gryffindor team more by accident…”  
“Well I think you’ll be as great as your father.” Iris said, “He was a seeker, same as you.”  
Harry wanted nothing than to make her proud of him, “Do you think I’ll be as good as him?”  
Iris had no doubt he would be. Smiling at Harry she said, “Possible even better.” Harry beamed at Iris. He really was so much like James. It pained her that Harry would never know James. James would have been so proud of him.

As the afternoon turned into evening, Harry asked question after question. He never seemed to be out of questions to ask. He asked about her life, her accomplishments, what he was like as a baby, but rarely did she have a chance to ask about him. His questions were finally slowing down giving Iris a chance to ask about his life when the sitting room door opened. The time had gotten away from her when she realized that it was after supper and almost near curfew.

Severus stood in the doorway, with one eyebrow arched staring at the two. Harry wanted nothing more than to sink into the sofa. “Oh my, is it that late?” Iris said, “Did we miss supper?” Severus walked further into the sitting room towards them saying stiffly, “Yes, you both did. Your absence was noticed.”  
“Well in that case, I guess it’s time to go Harry. I’ll send some supper up to your dormitory so you’re not going hungry.”

Harry felt his stomach growl, just now realizing he was starving. He followed Iris towards the door, trying to keep his chin up to show Snape he wasn’t afraid of him. He muttered to Snape, “Good evening Professor Snape.” The older man nodded his head and sat in the chair by the sofa.  
Iris walked him to the door, “Thank you for staying and chatting Harry, I enjoy our talks. Just maybe next time we should make it to supper.” Harry nodded eagerly. They said their goodnights and Harry walked quickly to his dormitories. Iris was by far one his favorite people, well next to Hagrid that is. She was kind to him, kinder than most had ever been to him.

Back in the Snape’s sitting room, Iris sat back down on the sofa and tried to look busy. During Iris’ seventh year, she periodically missed suppers creating a bad habit she kept up to this day - losing track of time. Severus had taken it upon himself to remind her in some way, but tonight he hadn’t. She waited for him to say something. She knew he was up to something.“Alright I can’t stand it. Why didn’t you come get me for supper?” She asked. Severus looked up from his book and looked at her blankly, “I too was late for supper and did not have time to gather you.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. So what is it? You’ve been tense lately.”  
They stared each other down waiting for the other to give in. Finally Severus set his book down and wound his fingers together thoughtfully, “Albus sent me on a task.”  
Iris felt her stomach drop. This was not the first time Albus had assigned Severus ‘tasks’. She swallowed, “And what is it this time?”  
Severus cleared his throat, “I cannot say what it is… but it’s an object of utmost importance that must be guarded. I was simply checking on it.”

“What kind of object?” Iris asked unsure.  
“An important kind.” He simply said. She wrinkled her nose at his sass, “Well there’s no need for that. I just want to know…” She didn’t want to finish her sentence. A part of her wondered if she finished her sentence he would confirm it.

Severus leaned in and put his hand on top of her’s, “I will be safe.” She smiled at him. Severus was not a man of romance or even emotion. The most emotion he’ll show is when he’s teasing her or when they were in bed. But when she smiled at him, Severus could never help but let the corners of his mouth raise a little.

Halloween 1991  
Over the years Iris found herself disliking Halloween more and more. Nothing good could come out of Halloween, she decided. An elaborate feast was planned every year to celebrate All Hallows Eve. She did every year enjoy seeing her students enjoy themselves. Suddenly the doors burst open with a panicked Quirrell running down the Great Hall, “TROLL!! IN THE DUNGEON! T-ROLLLL IN THE DUNGEON!” He stopped in front of Albus, “Thought you ought to know.”

The entire Great Hall was in silence with shock. Then screams rang through the Hall. Students began to stand up and scream in panic. Iris stood up unsure of what to do.  
“SIIIIILENCE!” Albus yelled out. The entire Great Hall stood to attention. “If everyone please, not panic.” The Hall seemed to take a mighty exhale. “Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons.”  
Severus quickly stood up and began to walk away. Iris grabbed his arm, “Where are you going? There’s a troll?” He touched her hand, “I must see to something.” She nodded, yet concerned. But for now she had a duty to fulfill by keeping the students safe.

Iris followed Albus to the dungeon along with the other professors. They heard a loud ruckus coming from the girl’s bathrooms. Iris and Minerva rushed ahead to find an unlikely trio laying on the ground by a fallen troll. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at the professors. “Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-explain yourselves, all of you!” Minerva exclaimed. Iris was in shock, “What exactly happened here? Why aren’t you with your prefect?”

Iris looked over at Harry to make sure he wasn’t injured. Ron and Harry stuttered, “Well… what it is…”  
“It’s my fault professors.” They all turned to the bushy haired girl. She shrunk slightly at their stares, but held her chin up and continued, “I went looking for the troll. I’d read about them and though I could hand it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn’t come and found me… I’d probably be dead.”

Minerva was flabergasted and unsure on how to process the fact three of her students had defeated a troll, “Be that as it may… if was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gruffindor for you serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck.”

Without another word Minerva walked away. Quirrell and Severus (who had finally graced them with his presence) stood behind Iris. Quirrell rubbed his hands anxiously, “Perhaps you out to go… m-might wake up… heh heh…” He walked away in his nervous way. Iris turned to Severus, “I’ll escort them to Gryffindor tower.” He nodded and walked… well more limped away. Her eyes followed him suspiciously. Before she returned her attention to the trio. Her lips were in a thin, straight line as she motioned for them to follow her. They walked in complete silence. For the first time since meeting her, Harry was little bit scared of his aunt. When needed she could be a stern woman. They walked up the many flights of stairs to Gryffindor tower. “Go ahead you two and go inside. I’m need to speak with Harry.” Ron and Hermione quickly ducked through the portrait, muttering their password.

Harry kept his head down, anticipating a lecture. Iris was holding her temper in. The last thing she wanted was her fear to take over and turn into anger. She put her hands on Harry’s shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. Shocked at first, Harry soon wrapped his arms around his aunt. She smelled like lavender and herbs. He decided this was his favorite smell. No one had hugged him like she had right now. He felt water hit his head before he realized she was crying. Without letting him go she began to speak, “Don’t scare me like that again Harry. I’m so glad you’re okay.” They stood in the hall, embraced.

Iris made her way back to chambers emotionally drained. She thought she had nearly lost Harry and not she had to go deal with the other man in her life and see if she had nearly lost him today as well. She entered their sitting room to see him nursing a wound by the fire.

“It’s not nearly as bad as it looks.” Severus tried to reassure her. She sat on the floor by his leg and took the bandage from him. Iris was silent as she finished wrapping his ankle. She set the potion ingredients aside and lay her head on his knee, wrapping her arms around his good leg. She felt his hands wrap themselves in her hair, combing them through the black mess. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost both of you.” She murmured, “I can’t lose both of you. Please.”

He was silent, not answering her plea. In a world where magic exists, nothing was for certain.


	5. Year 1: Quidditch & Questions

A trait that Iris learned from Severus is that he hated being attended to. Not that she gave him much of a choice on days he was ill. With his injury, he could just try to make her not look after him. Iris tended to many injuries during her early years at Hogwarts, what with James and his friends getting into mischief. She was not a stranger to broken bones, deep cuts, and bruises. Iris woke up early the next morning, preparing ingredients to help Severus’ ailing ankle.

He woke up and limped into their sitting room to see Iris poring coffee into her favorite blue mug. “Oh, you’re awake. Go sit down and I’ll help you change your bandages.” Severus limped towards her and drank from her mug, “I can change my own bandages.” He muttered. Iris rolled her eyes, “Just shut up and let me take care of you. You’ll want to be perfectly healthy for today. Gryffindor is playing Slytherin today and we both know you never want to pass up a chance to see that.” He smirked at the thought of Slytherin beating Gryffindor in the first Quidditch match of the school year.

Sitting down in his favorite chair, Iris tended to his ankle. She was quiet as she unwrapped the bandage and applied dittany to the wound. It was healing well, no longer swelling and puffy. “Are you going to tell me what this item is that’s so important?” She finally spoke up. Iris looked up at Severus, a tired look on her face. She typically didn’t sleep well through the night, but last night… he wasn’t sure if she had slept at all. He shook his head, “You know I can’t tell you.”

“Perhaps you should talk to Albus about it.” She said, “If it means you come home with an injured leg, maybe it should be something I’m privy to.”  
Severus let out a long sigh, “Iris, you know there are some things that I just can’t tell you. Albus trusted this to…”  
“Well what if you get hurt again? Shouldn’t I at least know what it is you’re supposed to be protecting? Especially if it’s being kept in the school?”  
“It is for your protection Iris. Ah!”

Iris wrapped his foot a little tighter than necessary, shooting a flash of pain up his leg. It was childish, but maybe that’s what he needed, Iris thought. He treated her like a child, keeping things from her that he thought was for her own good. She kept her eyes on his foot, finishing up changing the bandage.  
She stood up as soon as she was finished, refusing to look at him. “Iris…” Severus muttered. He stood up, taking care to not put weight on his leg, “Please trust me.”  
* * *  
The Great Hall was bustling with activity, excitement was in the air for the first Quidditch match of the school year. Iris tried to stay optimistic to not have her small fight with Severus get in the way of Harry’s first match. She picked at her toast, nibbling on it occasionally. “Are you excited to see your nephew’s first match?” Minerva asked Iris excitedly. Iris smiled and nodded, “This is the most excited I’ve ever been for a Quidditch if I’m being honest! I’m sure Gryffindor is going to fantastic, especially with Harry on the team.” Iris winked at Minerva.

Severus coughed briefly. She looked back at him and said teasingly, “And I’m sure Slytherin will do well too. But if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go see how Harry is doing.”  
Iris walked up to the Gryffindor table just in time to overhear Ron and Hermione trying to get Harry to eat more. “Ron’s right Harry. You’re gonna need your strength today.” She said to Harry. He turned around quickly, slightly startled then turned back to pick at his breakfast, “I’m not hungry.” He muttered.

Iris sat next to Harry, “Try to eat a little. Gryffindor-Slytherin matches are known to be the most competitive matches.” She brushed his head to the side and kissed his forehead, “You’re going to do great. You’re a natural.”  
“Good luck today Potter.” All of Gryffindor table seemed to turn and look at the head of Slytherin. Harry looked at Iris for some kind of confirmation that Snape of all people was wishing him luck. Iris just shrugged. Snape continued to speak, “Then again, now that you’ve proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy for you… even if it is against Slytherin.” He angled his arm towards Iris, beaconing her to follow him. She stood up and looped her arm through him. She winked at Harry, “You’re a natural.” She smiled as she walked away arm in arm with Severus.

“Bloody hell.” Ron muttered, “Don’t know what she sees in him.” Hermione rolled her eyes, “Just because you have a little crush on Harry’s aunt doesn’t mean every man she’s with is a troll. I’m sure Professor Snape is a kind man to her. Perhaps she sees something in him that we simple do not.”  
Harry ignored both of them, “Did you see his limp? That explains the blood.”  
“Blood?” Hermione questioned.  
Harry continued, “Listen, last night. I’m guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try to get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that’s why he’s limping.”  
“But why would anyone go near that dog?”  
“That day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults he said it was Hogwarts’ business, very secret.”  
“So you’re saying…”  
“That’s what the dog’s guarding. That’s what Snape wants.”

Hermione wasn’t complete convinced, “Why don’t you just ask Ms. Potter? Maybe she would know.”  
“Maybe she doesn’t know herself.”  
Before they left breakfast, Hedwig flew in carrying a long parcel. She dropped it off for Harry. Harry ripped open the packaging, “It’s a broomstick!”  
Ron was amazed, “That’s not just any broomstick, Harry. It’s a Nimbus 2000!”  
“But who..?”  
Harry looked at the Head Table to see Professor McGonigal smiling at them.  
* * *  
High in the booths, Iris sat next to Severus. The energy in the stadium electric with cheering students and the occasional staff member. Severus and Minerva were leaving closer than usual, eager for their houses to show their best. “Don’t be so anxious Severus, I’m sure Slytherin will do just fine.” Iris gently smacked Severus’ arm. He scowled at her, “And may I ask which house you are cheering for?”  
She smiled slyly at him, “Neither, but I would think it would be wonderful if Harry won his first match.”

Before Severus could respond, the commentator, Lee Jordan began announcing the start of the match, “Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts’ first Quidditch game of the season! Today’s game: Slytherin versus Gryffindor!!!” The student body all cheered. The Gryffindor box loudly cheering for their house. The players took their positions, with Harry flying to the highest position. Iris kept a close eye on him. She reassured herself he was safe, he would be safe. Lee announced, “The players take their positions as Madan Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game. The kludgers are up… followed by the Golden Snitch.”

The snitch zoomed out of site and Hooch released the Quaffle. Cheering and clapping rang throughout the arena. Iris could still see Harry high above cheering for his teammates. But a blunger was aiming right towards him. She grabbed Severus’ arm in panic. It barely missed him. Relieved, she released his arm. Slytherin was not playing fair, dodging, kicking, throwing bludgers. At one point, one of the players threw a blunger right into Oliver Wood who fell to the ground. She turned to Severus who only looked amused. “It appears your players are not playing fairly Severus.” She whispered to him. He shrugged his shoulders, “It’s simply a game, occasionally players play a little… rough.” Iris rolled her eyes at his excuse.

As the match continued boos and cheers continued. Iris soon lost sight of Harry as he flew around the stadium chasing the snitch. But something was going wrong, his new broom start bucking and turning. “Severus, something’s wrong.” She whispered. He did not turn to her, but was murmuring counter curses under his breath not taking his eyes off Harry. Harry fell off his broom! Iris avoided grabbing onto Severus, afraid that would break his concentration. She shut her eyes to avoid seeing what would come next. Then she smelled smoke, she looked down to see Severus’ cloak on fire and a bushy head leaving, “Severus, you’re on fire!”

“What? Oh!” Severus stood up quickly batting the cloak. They both looked back up to see Harry’s broom had stopped bucking. He took off towards the snitch, chasing after the Slytherin seeker. They were aiming too close to the ground. Harry almost reached the snitch when he toppled off the broom, tumbling to the ground. “Oh my…” Iris rushed to the stadium ground. “Harry! Oh my, Harry!” She had just made it the ground when Harry lurched, the snitch popping out of his mouth. She breathed a sigh of relief that he was okay. “HE’S GOT THE SNITCH! HARRY POTTER RECEIVES 150 POINTS FOR CATCHING THE SNITCH!”

Lee announced loudly over Gryffindor cheers. Hooch blows her whistle, “Gryffindor wins!” Iris clapped along with the others. Harry raised the Snitch into the air in victory. She rushed to Harry giving him a tight hug, “I’m so happy for you! But never do anything that risky again. But damn it I’m so happy for you!” Harry was in too much shock to fully comprehend that he had actually caught the snitch.  
* * *  
Later that evening, Iris had left Harry to celebrate with his friends when said trio knocked on her door. “Hello you three,” She greeted, “And here I thought you would all be celebrating Gryffindor’s triumphant victory.” Hermione nodded and in her brave tone she spoke up, “We were Professor, but we began talking with Hagrid. And we had a question for you.” Iris summoned three chairs for them to sit in, “Of course. How can I help you?”

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry expecting on them to speak. They both looked down, nonverbally telling her too. She huffed and spoke up, “During the Quidditch match, Harry’s broom started acting… strangely.”  
“Yes, I remember. Very odd for that to happen.”  
Hermione suddenly seemed nervous, “Well the thing is Professor… we have reason to believe that Professor Snape… that is it appears that Professor Snape was the one to… make his broom act… strangely.”  
Iris nodded. She knew these three did not trust Severus, but this was going a bit too far. “I see. And what made you believe this Ms. Granger?”  
“He was muttering something under his breath. We saw it through the binoculars.”  
“I see… so you were the one to set my husband’s robes on fire?”

Hermione was embarrassed and nodded her head. Iris crossed her arms, “Ms. Granger, you could have seriously injured someone. Not just Professor Snape, but everyone sitting in the box. I have no other choice but take 10 points from Gryffindor.” They all nodded solemnly. She looked at them and sighed, “But I won’t tell Professor Snape what happened. Knowing the consequences of your actions is punishment enough. You all must think before you act. Don’t simply act aggressively. Typical Gryffindors.”

She said the last part with a smile, reassuring them she was simply teasing, “Now off to bed. I believe you’ve had enough excitement for one day.” Harry quickly spoke up, “I’m sorry.” She shook her head, “I won’t say it’s alright. But you are all young, you need to learn from your mistakes eventually.” The trio stood and up and walked towards the door. Before they left Harry turned back around, “Aunt Iris?” She looked back, “Yes?”  
“Do you know anything about a Nicholas Flamel?”

That name had come up once if Iris remembered correctly. It rang somewhere familiar. But she shook her head, “I’m afraid I don’t. But it sounds familiar… why do you ask?” Harry shrugged, “Just wondering. I think it came up in one of our textbooks. But we’ll leave you now.”  
“Goodnight Harry.” She said. Harry followed his friends back to their common room leaving Iris in her office alone.

Iris quickly gathered her things and went back to her chamber to look for a certain book.  
The name Nicholas Flamel was familiar to her, but where to find it was another question. She flipped through book after book before finding the one she needed. It was one of Severus’ potions books that he rarely used. Severus found her by the fire reading intently, “What is that you’re reading?” He asked her. She closed the book with a thump, “The philosopher’s stone Severus? That’s what Albus has you watching?”

She looked at him intently, not in the mood for any of his excuses. She set the book down and sat up straight, “Why is it here? Why is not at Gringotts?” Iris had a million questions, begging Severus to answer. He sighed deeply, “How did you find out?”  
“Harry asked me about Nicholas Flamel.” She said, “Apparently young Ms. Granger is smarter than any of you give her credit for.”  
Severus would say he was surprised, but those three were nosy and the bushy haired girl was the nosiest. Iris looked at him expectantly, “Well? What’s going on? Why is the stone here?”  
“The stone is here for its protection. There are some who wish to use the stone and so it is here. Safe.”

Iris put her hands on her hips, “Well I can’t say this is one of Albus’ finest moments! Put a stone that ‘some who wish to use’ could come and attack a school filled with Britain’s next generation of witches and wizards! Brilliant!” Iris could not understand the thought behind this. Severus ran his hand over his face exhausted, “This is exactly why Albus thought it best to not tell you! You do not understand! Hogwarts is the safest place, safer than Gringotts!”  
“There are students here! Are we not risking their safety!” Iris was getting more and more frustrated with each passing second.  
Severus raised his voice, “Gringotts is risky, at least at Hogwarts we can keep it close and safe.”

“Not this again! It’s not just about the safety of the stone, but the safety of the students!”  
“We can protect the students, did it not occur to you that that is why they are not allowed on the third floor?”  
“Oh prohibit an area from students? Yes, because that always helps!”  
Back and forth they went until late at night. Both were getting more and more exhausted as the night went on, arguing the logistics of keeping the stone at the school. Deep down Iris knew that Albus always sought to do what was best for the whole, but for this matter… she had begun to believe he was starting to lose his mind.

It was nearly one o’clock in the morning when Iris collapsed on the couch in tears from the intense argument. They had talked in circles for hours, neither getting anywhere.  
“I just don’t see how you can think this is the best thing.” She said shaking her head, “I will speak to Albus about this tomorrow. For now, I’m going to bed.” Severus nodded and followed her. Iris blocked him from entering their room, “You can sleep on the couch. I just… I just don’t want to sleep next to you tonight.”  
With that she closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A So I think Iris is kind of overreacting. I didn’t plan on writing her this way, but it just kind of came out. One thing to keep in mind is that Iris is still kind of young, being in her late 20s. She’s an adult, but has some growing up to do. She trusts Albus and Severus, but in some ways does not fully trust them. But tell me what you think and what you think should be improved! And constructive criticism only please! There’s nothing worse than wanting to get better and people just tell you, you suck. Please tell me if I suck or not, but like in a nice way :)
> 
> Edit: So an error on my part. Completely forgot that there was an attempt to break into Gringotts which led Dumbledore to hide the stone at Hogwarts. While that makes more sense it's also still an endangerment to children... but that's just me.


	6. Year 1: Christmas Time

Severus stayed on the couch for the better part of a month. Despite transfiguring the couch into a proper bed, it was not as comfortable as the soft mattress he was used to sleep on. Iris left her meeting with Albus furious, venting to Severus for nearly an hour before turning her rage on him. After that she refused to speak to him, only making polite conversation when appropriate at the Head Table. The season was slowly turning into winter as the school grounds turned white with snow. With the season, Iris only grew more withdrawn, spending more time in the practice rooms than in their chambers. Severus gave her the space she needed to cool down and be angry, but the longer he slept on that damn couch the shorter his patience with her.

He walked into their chambers to hear the faint ringing of a piano. ‘Liebestraum No. 3 in A-Flat Major’ he thought to himself. It was a simple enough melody, playing smoothly throughout the chambers. Iris sat at the piano, her finger tips gliding across the keys. It was the piece Iris played for her concert for the Muggle conservatory she attended after graduating from Hogwarts. He remembered fondly her playing filled the Muggle concert hall, she sat straight her body moving to the piece as if she was one with the keys in her light blue gown. She finished the piece softly. “I thought that was you standing there. Of course, I don’t know who else it would have been.” She said, as softly as she had ended her piece. Severus walked closer to her, “I was simply remembering when you last performed that piece.”

Iris chuckled, “September 1984. It’s been a while since I’ve played Liebestraum.”  
She turned back to her piano, her fingers brushing against the keys. Severus was worried she would continue to play and go back to ignoring him. “You can sit by me… like you used to. If you want that is.” She muttered. Severus smirked and went to sit next to her. During her time at the conservatory, she practiced every day until her fingers were raw. Every night Severus sat beside her to hear her play. Growing up with little culture outside of Hogwarts, classical Muggle music was one of the rare Muggle things that Severus appreciated. The sound of her playing soothed him after long days of teaching.

Iris finished her playing with a flourish. “I don’t completely understand why Albus wants the stone here.” She whispered, “Or why he’s willing to put students in danger. I don’t completely understand why he chose you to help him protect it.” She paused trying to find her words. With a sigh she continued, “I don’t have to be okay with any of this. I’m not okay with any of this. But I believe I have not been fair to you by ignoring you or making you sleep on the couch.” She turned to him, “But I’m not sorry. I just want us to be all right.”

Severus was silent, unsure of what to say. But he nodded, “We will put this behind us.”  
Iris smiled at him, making his lips curl upwards.

* * *

Christmas seemed to arrive the next day. Students were bustling out of the school to board the train for home. Christmas was the time of year Iris and Severus clashed the most on. He preferred to do nothing but sit and sulk and every year Iris decorated their chambers with garlands and tinsel, eventually getting him in a good enough mood under the mistletoe to get him to attend the Christmas dinner.

Iris walked through the halls wishing passing students a Happy Christmas. She came across Ron and Harry sitting in the Great Hall surrounded by empty tables. “Happy Christmas Harry, Ronald.” She was a little surprised to see Ron here for Christmas, “Ronald, shouldn’t you be home for Christmas?” He sulked, “My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie.”  
“Well I’m sure, you’ll have a happy Christmas with us here.” She smiled at them, “You both are invited to come visit me at any time, if you would like.” Harry smiled back to his aunt, “Thank you. Can I stop by tonight? Before curfew?”  
She nodded, “Of course! I will see you then. Goodbye boys.”

Iris resisted the urge to skip back to her chambers. Christmas at the Potter home had always been joyous filled with parties, family, and friends. Even with older parents, Mr. and Mrs. Potter always sought to give their children the best Christmas. The Potter Christmas party became notorious throughout the wizarding community as being the go to party of the year, despite invitations being openly rejected by the other pure blood families. Iris sighed, those days were long gone. Wishing for those days now would just be getting lost in the past.

And so much like previous years Iris kept herself busy decorating her chamber with the traditional garlands and tinsel. Severus walked in with a typical scowl on his face, “I do not understand why you insist on decorating every year when you know I greatly dislike having any of this ridiculousness around.” She scowled back at him, “Because you like me too much to make me stop and you like the good mood it puts me in.” He sat down on his favorite chair, “But I will say that I enjoy the view from where I am.”

She turned around, her backside was directly in his eye line. She rolled her eyes, “Sometimes, you are such a typical man.” She got down from her chair and plopped on his lap. She dangled above her a sprig of mistletoe, “Merry Christmas, Severus.” They kissed each other and Severus said softly, “Merry Christmas Iris.”

* * *

She had finished decorating their chambers by the evening. Severus sat in his chair writing notes in his notebook while Iris sat on the sofa reading her book. There was a knock on their chamber door. Severus looked up from his paper, “Who is that, knocking this late?” Iris jumped up, “Oh! I forgot! Harry was stopping by before curfew. Oh don’t scowl like that. You can leave if you want.” He rolled his eyes as Iris opened the door for Harry. “Good evening, Harry. Ignore Severus, he’s in a mood.” The older man got up from his chair with his notebook in one hand. Harry looked up the man, obviously intimated and stuttered out a greeting, “G-good evening sir.”

Severus looked down at him, the boy was so small he barely reached his waist. He nodded to the boy, “I am headed for my lab Pearl. I will be back later.” He left the room with a flourish of his robes. Iris rolled her eyes at him; something that she does a lot Harry noted. “At least he’s being civil.” She muttered. “Do you want anything Harry? Hot cocoa? Tea? What do you usually do around the Holidays?” Harry shook his head, “Never really celebrated Christmas.” Iris turned around, “The Dursley’s don’t celebrate?”  
“Well they do. I was never… really invited.”

Iris was angry. Not even letting him celebrate Christmas? The nerve of Petunia. Iris started to heat up some milk, “Well your Aunt Petunia is in for a talking to when you go back this year.”  
Harry shuffled his feat, “You mean I have to go back?”

This was a conversation that Iris wanted to avoid. Why did she have to bring it up? Considering the circumstances, she couldn’t let Harry live with her, but his treatment at the Dursley’s had to end. She sat Harry down, sitting next to him, “I’m so sorry Harry. But you can’t. It’s difficult to explain… but you have to trust me. But if the Durseley’s ever mistreat you, you let me know. If you would like, I can come visit you sometimes during the summer.” Harry was disappointed he couldn’t live with Iris, even if he would have to live with Snape too, but it would be better than living in fear of Dudley every day. Iris was the closest related person to him that understood him. “What are you thinking Harry?” She questioned.

He had to think. What did he think of this? Harry said, “I’m disappointed, but I trust you. I’m not sure how much you’ll convince the Dursley’s, but I would like it if you came to visit.”  
“Well who said anything about convincing the Dursleys? I have been a Ravenclaw, but I can be as fierce as a Gryffindor sometimes.” They shared a laugh. Every day Harry felt more comfortable around his aunt, but he always felt there was something she was keeping from him. “Oh! Before I forget.”

She jumped up from the couch and retrieved a silver wrapped package from the bedroom, “This is for you. But you can’t open it until Christmas day. It was your father’s. It’s something I think you’ll find… as useful as he did. He wanted you to have it.”  
Harry, in his entire life, never thought he would receive anything of his father’s. He held it close to him. Now he knew what all the other children talked about when they said they could hardly wait for Christmas.

* * *

The next morning, Iris and Severus woke up to a knock on their chamber door again. Severus grumbled and rolled over. Iris got up and put on her robe, answering the door. A messy haired boy attacked her in a hug, squeezing her tight, “Thank you so much!” She let out a laugh, hugging Harry back, “You’re very welcome! I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything else-”

“No! This was the perfect gift!” Harry exclaimed. As quickly as he had rushed into her he pulled out a small package, “This is for you. I wanted to get you something… for being so nice to me.”  
Iris took the package from him speechless. Eleven years ago she would have never imagined receiving a gift from her nephew she thought was long gone. She opened the package to find a delicate necklace with a locket pendant. Harry looked at her, concerned she didn’t like it when she didn’t respond, “Hermione told me, ladies like to keep pictures of loved ones in lockets. I thought maybe it…”

Iris pulled her nephew in for a hug, “I love it Harry. It’s perfect.” The locket was beautifully embroidered with delicate carvings of swallows. “Happy Christmas Harry.” Iris muttered as she held him close. Harry hugged her tightly, “Happy Christmas Aunt Iris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far! Let me know if you think everything's reading smoothly, if you think anything should be different. Let me know! Or even if it's just to tell me if you're enjoying the story or not! Hope you all are staying safe with all this craziness going on.


	7. Year 1: The Mirror of Erised

Iris had hoped that after their long battle of silence, Severus would be in a better. But over the next few months, Severus was in a worse mood than he usually was. Every little thing set him off, leaving Iris in an even worse mood. Harry told her his mood in class had only gotten worse and his attitude turned hostile towards Quirrell. “I just don’t know what’s going on with you! Every little thing I say or do just sets you off!” Iris yelled. Severus just got done yelling at her for dropping a book setting them off on another one of their arguments.

She knew it had something to do with that stone, but there was something else he wasn’t telling her. Severus yelled back at her, “There are just some things I can’t tell you! We went through this in the beginning when you first found out! 

“But this has to be different Severus. I know there is something you’re not telling me. It’s that stupid rock isn’t it, Harry has been-“  
“Enough about him! Why do you believe anything he says? I know he’s been sneaking around trying to find out things that he should not know. Just like his father-“  
“Oh STOP IT!” She breathed in deeply. Quickly their argument stopped. Iris tried her best to not cry. Her voice cracked as she spoke, “I just need you to trust me Severus.” Without another word she left their chambers.

Iris roamed the empty halls, thinking about her fight with Severus. Things were not good. Since Harry started at Hogwarts if felt like one argument after another. There had been arguments before, but they were rare. Iris pulled her sweater closer to her as she walked through the halls of unused classrooms.

Expecting the halls to be empty she was surprised to see Albus exit a room. “Albus?” She asked. He turned around, his eyes were not glittering as they usually do. “Ah, Iris my dear. I just had an enlightening conversation with your nephew.”  
“This late?”  
“He’s just through those doors," Albus motioned towards a door, slightly cracked open, "if you wish to see him. Goodnight my dear.” He took her hand in his and gave it a pat. She looked after him; strange old man, she thought.

Harry sat in front of a tall mirror with strange writing above it. “Harry?” He turned to her. “Hello, Aunt Iris.” He turned back to the mirror. As she got closer she saw something in it. She saw James and Lilly with their hands on Harry’s shoulders. Beside them were her and Severus. In Iris’s arms was a boy, just a toddler, with dark hair and eyes. A beautiful mix of her and Severus. Iris stared into the mirror in shock of what she was seeing. It was the happiest Iris had ever seen Severus. “What is this?” She whispered.

“The Mirror of Erised. Professor Dumbledore told me it shows you your greatest desires. What do you see?” Harry wondered what she saw in the mirror. Iris suddenly realized she had tears in her eyes when she looked at Harry, “Your parents and you. All of us together.” He nodded, “I see that too. But it’s everyone. I think it’s your entire family.”  
“They’re your family too Harry.” She sat next to him, “I wish they were here too.”

It was long after midnight when Iris led Harry back to his common room and headed back to her chambers. She was still haunted by the image she had seen in the Mirror of Erised. Pausing outside her’s and Severus’ bedroom, Iris leaned against the door and held herself up. She choked back a sob that had been building since she left the empty classroom. She wasn’t sure what affected her more, seeing a child, the man she thought disappeared nearly a decade ago, or realizing that what she saw would never happen.

She quietly entered the bedroom, and got undressed, being careful not to wake up Severus as she got into the bed. As soon as she got into the bed Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his forehead on her shoulder. “I apologize for my words earlier. I’m sorry there are some things I can’t tell you.” He muttered against her shoulder.  
Iris didn’t respond, their earlier argument was long behind her. “Do you think we would have made good parents?” She whispered.

He did not respond right away, but she heard him sigh, “You would have been an amazing mother. I would have made a horrid father.”  
She tears forming once again and her nose began to run as she sniffled, “Would you have children with me, if I could have them?”

Again he did not respond. After what felt like hours he responded, “If we lived a different life and were different, I would want as many children as you would want.”  
He held her as she cried. Both wishing they had lived different lives as different people. But in the end, they were still Iris Potter and Severus Snape.

* * *

The morning light shone through the Black Lake into the bedroom, instantly waking up Severus. Iris was fast asleep beside him, her black hair scattered around her. After her long night last night, Severus left her alone, but gently leaned down to kiss her cheek. As he dressed for the day, he wondered what put her in such a state and children was not something Iris talked about often. Severus could still remember sitting in the Healer’s office with his hand on Iris’ shoulders when they received the news.

After nearly a year of trying, their efforts would never lead to children. Iris was silent for weeks eating little, the news too heavy for her to carry. Severus looked at the young woman on the bed in sympathy. She always wanted to have children and to not have them nearly broke her. The young woman stirred and turned. Seeing Severus she smiled softly, “Hello.” Her voice was soft and slightly hoarse, indicating she cried longer than he thought. Severus smiled slightly, “Hello.” She patted the spot next to her, silently telling him to come back to bed.

“It’s still the holidays. I’m sure Albus would be okay if we weren’t at breakfast this one time.” She said. Severus debated the matter in his head; there had been one too many times she dragged him back to their bed to distract him, leading the two of them to be late for suppers. And it was always her. “Do I need to come there and drag you back myself?” She said, interrupting his thoughts.

Giving up, Severus took off the shirt he had just put on and got back into the bed. Instantly Iris came closer to him, laying her head on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Iris lay content in his arms, dozing off slightly before Severus spoke, “Iris, what happened last night?”  
She heaved a heavy sigh, “I ran into Harry in an empty classroom. But it wasn’t completely empty…”  
“What was there?” Severus asked concerned.

She paused before answering, “There was a mirror. Albus said it’s the Mirror of Erised. It shows your greatest desires.”  
Severus inwardly cursed Albus. He had hoped the old man would be more careful about where he puts his relics.

“I saw,” Iris continued slowly, “I saw James and Lilly with Harry. And we were both there. We were all happy and I…” She stopped burying her face deeper into his chest, “I saw our baby Severus. It was a boy and he was beautiful. Looked like a perfect blend of the both of us.” Severus felt wet tears hit his chest. “I thought for a moment it was the future,” Iris sobbed, “But I saw James and Lilly and knew it was impossible. I thought… I thought for a moment the Mirror was telling me I would have that little boy.”

Severus was unsure of what to say to her. So he held her tight against him, running his hands up and down her back as she continued to sob. Iris didn’t want to be like this. She was tired of crying over it, but once again she was faced with the realization she could never have children. The day the healers told her, she felt her world collapse around her. No potions or magic could fix it, it just was. Severus was never keen on having children, but he tried for her.

Iris felt it was a second chance at being happy, at having a family. Only to be faced with more disappointment and loss. “I’m sorry for being like this.” She muttered to Severus. He continued to rub her back. Up and down. She felt his chest rumble as he spoke in his deep baritone voice, “Don’t apologize for being reminded of the fact we can’t have children.”

Iris rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with watery eyes, “Do you love me?”  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A So Iris cannot have children. I like to think that this is part of the reason why she is so attached to Harry (besides the obvious, he’s her long lost nephew). But in some ways she sees him as the child she could never have.  
> Let me know what your thoughts are and apologies for another shorter chapter! We’re starting to wrap things up for Year 1 so stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Year 1: End of Year

Spring came fast and with Spring came the final month of school. Harry was continuously trying to hint and convince Iris that Severus was up to something. She knew Severus did not have a completely clean record, but attempting to steal a Stone he swore to protect was just preposterous. Along with easing Harry’s concerns, he began to complain about his scar hurting. Since his detention with Hagrid, it was hurting almost every day now.

The last week of classes were especially brutal to both the students and staff. Iris felt an intense migraine forming in the back of her skull as she looked over the papers she had left to grade. Her door slammed open causing her to jump up. Harry, Hermione, and Ron rushed in, all talking at once. “Hush!” She yelled. She sank back into her chair, rubbing her forehead, “I have a terrible headache. What is it?”  
Harry began to talk quickly, “No one believes us and we need to see Professor Dumbledore immediately!”  
“You have to speak with Professor McGonagall she’s the deputy headmistre-“  
“We did! She said he was gone!” Harry exclaimed.“Then I’m not sure what you need me to do.”  
“It’s about the Philosopher’s Stone!”  
That blasted stone, Iris thought. That stone had taken up more of her energy than her third years. She was coming near her patience level, even with Harry.  
Sighing deeply she asked, “How do you know about that?”  
Harry shook his head, “We went to the library. But what’s important is that someone’s going to try and steal it.”  
Iris became more interested in what was going on. Perhaps, some sixth years up to mischief. Iris reassured the three, “I will speak to someone about it, but you all should NOT know that it’s here and it is perfectly well-protected.”

Harry felt himself get frustrated with her, no one was listening, “Just please don’t tell Snape.”  
“It’s Professor Snape and why should I not tell him?” Iris raised her voice, “And don’t tell me it’s because you think he’s up to something.”  
He hung his head. She sighed again, “It’s well-protected. You all should go back to your dormitories and I will speak to Professor McGonagall about it.” She added sternly, “And don’t you three dare go looking for the stone. You all have more important things to think about; like your exams this week. We will take care of whatever threat is going on.”

As Iris finished, the door opened again and Severus walked through the door. He walked through the door and stared down at them, “Good afternoon. Now, what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves be going inside on a day like this?”  
Hermione stuttered an answer, “Uh… we were just…” Iris interrupted, “They just came to say hello Severus.”  
His eyebrow shot up and he stood aside to let them through, “You want to be careful. People will think you’re up to something.” They scurried through the door, he could feel Harry glare at him.

Severus closed the door behind him and turned to Iris. She continued her grading while speaking to him, “Must you be so dramatic?”  
“They are up to something. What did they come to speak to you about?”  
She set her quill down and looked up at him, “They think the Philosopher’s Stone is in danger of being stolen. Do you know anything about this?”  
“Albus and I have a theory it will be tonight.”

Iris nodded her head, “That’s what I thought. You’re going down there tonight?”  
He nodded. She was worried of what would happen. Albus didn’t bother to tell her who it was that was attempting to steal the Philosopher’s Stone and neither would Severus. She had to do what she’s always had to do. Be patient and wait.

* * *

It was late in the evening as Iris sat and waited in front of her fireplace. Severus had long gone to check on the Philosopher’s Stone. After multiple attempts to stay awake and concentrate on her book, Iris began to doze off in the warm sitting room. Her sleep was interrupted by a nock, which she quickly answered. Albus was at the door, doing his best to conceal his worry. Iris feared the worse and asked him, “Is it Severus? Has something happened?”  
Albus shook his head, “My dear, it’s Harry. He’s in the Hospital Wing.”

“WHAT?” She threw on her dressing robe and followed Albus down the halls. “What happened?” She asked. Albus kept a good pace with her walking by her side, “It appear Harry and his friends attempted to protect the Philosopher’s Stone.”  
“I told them not to do anything! And to hell with that stone! Attempting to protect… reckless behavior is what I call it.”  
“Perhaps, Gryffindor valor.”

Iris chose to ignore Albus’ comment, but had to admit that Harry definitely had his father in him. James would never pass up a chance to do something like protect an ancient artifact. Iris flung open the doors of the Hospital Wing and desperately looked for Harry. He lay on one of the beds covered in bandages. Iris rushed to his side, hating seeing him unconscious and bruised. “Albus what exactly happened?” She asked slowly, “Who was trying to steal the Stone?”

Albus watched the young woman hold Harry’s hand before answering, “It was Voldemort Iris. He attached himself to the back of Quirinus’s head. He tried to steal the stone to come back.”  
Iris was in shock, unsure of what to say. She whispered softly, “How can that be?”

“I have my theories; I’m not exactly sure how at this moment. But we must stay vigilant. For Harry’s sake.”  
A chill ran down Iris’ spine. More questions ran through her mind threatening to scare her; but nothing scared her more than the realization that You Know Who was somehow still present and trying to come back.

Harry suddenly began to move, groaning from the pain shooting through his body. He had no serious damage, but his whole body was sore from the ordeal. “Oh Harry, don’t try to move too much.” He heard his aunt speak from beside him. He turned his head to see the dark haired woman smiling at him. She smelled faintly of lavender, Harry realized. The smell was oddly comforting to him.

Her smile began to turn into a frown tears filled her eyes, “I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you Harry. If I had listened to you maybe you wouldn’t have gone there yourself… I mean honestly! What were you thinking? Going into unknown danger…” She trailed off, ranting with worry. Harry smiled slightly and squeezed his aunt’s hand. “I’m not seriously hurt Aunt Iris. We had to do something to protect the Stone!”

“Well… next time you’re going to do something reckless please at least tell me you’re going to do it.” She frowned, looking sternly at Harry. But she moved his messy hair to the side and brushed her hand across his face, “But I’m glad you’re alright. And after what happened…”  
“Can Voldemort really come back?” Harry asked suddenly. Iris cringed at the sound of the name, but nodded, “I believe he can Harry. So we must stay vigilant and keep those we love close.” She leaned over to kiss his forehead and smiled at him soft.

* * *

Iris stayed with Harry through the night, not leaving his side. The sun was beginning to rise through the Hospital Wing windows, when Iris awoke with a start. Severus had his hand on her shoulder, gently waking her. He looked down at Harry from where he stood. “Is he… doing well?” Severus asked awkwardly. Iris reached behind her and put her hand atop of his and nodded, “He has some scrapes but he’s resilient. I think he’ll be processing what happened for a while.” They were both silent for some time as the sun rose, pouring streams of light through the large windows. “Albus told you…” Severus started.

“Yes.” Iris interrupted, “He told me. What will this mean Severus? For the future?”  
Severus was quiet for a moment before he answered, “If the Dark Lord returns; I must go back.”  
Iris turned back to Harry and clenched Severus’ hand tight. It hadn’t even been a thought in her mind that You Know Who could even come back. But the threat was near and threatened everything she cared about.

* * *

Iris continued to visit Harry in the hospital every day. She brought him sweets and showered him in presents. For Harry this was the most gifts he had every received in his whole life. Soon he was better enough to sit for the final feast and the House Cup. She sat next to Severus glad that he was safe. She held his hand under the table, running her thumb over his hand. She caught Harry’s eye and winked at him. Everything was good on the last day at Hogwarts.

Albus got up to the front with all eyes on him, “Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points.” The Gryffindor table and Minerva looked incredibly disappointed as all tables applauded politely. Albus continued, “Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House.”

There was loud cheering from the Slytherin table. Severus clapped enthusiastically. Albus nodded his head and continued, “Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin… however. Recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award.” Severus began to frown deeply and the more Albus spoke the deeper the frown grew.  
“And third, to Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points.” Iris glanced at Harry, the shock on his face evident. Gryffindor was tied with Slytherin!

Albus announced, “And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom.” He paused for the loud cheering from the Gryffindor table, “Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe a change of direction is in order.” With a clap of his hand, the banners changed to red and gold. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheer, all standing and throwing their hats up into the air. Iris laughed and applauded for them. While perhaps a tad unfair, they had shown incredible valor throughout the year. She turned to Severus, “Oh don’t be so glum Professor Snape. There’s always next year.” He scowled back at her that she returned with a laugh.

* * *

The end of year came too soon for most of Hogwarts. It felt too early for goodbyes, Iris thought as she waited at the train station. “Another has passed us….” She said to Hagrid who stood tall beside her. The giant sniffed, “Been many years since I brought Harry to his aunt’s. Glad he’s at Hogwarts now where we can keep him safe.”   
“I have this for him…” Iris said. In her hands was a photo album. She hesitated before asking, “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Hagrid eagerly nodded his head, “Iris Potter… this would perhaps be the finest gift he will every receive.” Iris nodded quietly. The large group of Hogwarts students came closer to the train, all laughing and chatting. Some trying not to cry as they exchanged addresses and hugs. Hagrid went to work, putting the suitcases into the Hogwarts Express as Harry and his friends came closer, waving eagerly at the two. Iris grinned at the three, “Well you three, it looks like you’ve made it. I thought I would come and see you all off.” She looked at the three of them, how much they had grown in the one year.

She turned to each one of them, “Hermione, I hope to meet your parents some day. They seem like wonderful people. Enjoy your summer.” Hermione embraced Iris tightly and nodded to her, “Of course! I would love for you to meet them! Thank you Professor for your help this year. See you next year.” Iris hugged her back before turning to Ron, “Ronald, enjoy your summer. Don’t let your brothers get you down. And say hello to your mother for me.” She winked at him and gave him a quick hug. Hermione and Ron waved to Hagrid and boarded the train.

Harry lingered behind telling his friends that he’ll be there in a moment. Iris looked at Harry, he had grown since starting at Hogwarts. Hagrid came up to the two, “Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye did ja?” Harry smiled up at the large giant. Iris handed the album to Harry, “Hagrid helped me put some of these things together. I thought you would want it.” Harry opened it to see a picture of James and Lilly holding a baby Harry, waving back at him. “That was a few months after you were born. It was taken while they were visiting me here at Hogwarts.” Iris told him.

Harry smiled, “Thank you.” She stood away for a moment to let him hug Hagrid. Hagrid had a few choice words about the Dursleys and said goodbye to Harry.  
Now it was Iris’s turn. She hugged him tightly, “You be good. And now you have Hedwig so write to me often alright?” Harry nodded. She took on last look at him, “Now off you go.” Harry was about to board the train when she called after him, “And Harry? I love you.”

He called after her, “I love you too.” They smiled at each as Harry boarded the train. Now to plan that trip to Little Whining, Iris thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached the end of Year 1! I hope you've all enjoyed it so far! Please leave me a comment of what you think and stay tuned as we make the transition into Year 2!


	9. Number 4 Privet Drive

The castle was quieter with the students gone, no mischief and absolutely no monsters to deal with. Iris finished packing up the last of her things and it was time to bid Hogwarts goodbye for just a few months. "Are you ready?" Severus asked her. She took one look around, "Ready." Once they were off the grounds of Hogwarts, Iris wrapped her arms around Severus' and they apparated to their temporary residence.

For two weeks after the school year ended, Severus always insisted on returning to his home city of Cokeworth. His family home of Spinner End was neither warm nor inviting, but he insisted on staying in the home and make any appropriate repairs that needed to be made. The house was a dingy, small house with rickety stairs and loud neighbors.

The houses on the street were cramped together and wild dogs barked at passing pedestrians who dared to walk down the street. Every building was a grim shade of gray with black roofs and there was a constant fog in their area. But it was only for two weeks. They fell into their normal routine as they did every year, she stayed for the night before returning to London to their comfortable flat by the Leaky Cauldron.

That evening, Iris sat on their bed in Severus' childhood bedroom twisting her hair between her fingers. The shelves were stacked with old potions textbooks, but nothing too personal was kept in the room. Iris could only recall one photo she had seen of Severus and his parents; it was kept buried somewhere in storage now. She hated this house. She hated what it was to Severus, a reminder of the past. It was a reminder on how different their lives were. Iris grew up in a home with older, but loving parents who gave into her every whim.

Her home was always filled friends, laughter, and fun. Severus didn't know what kind of home that was, used to shouting and arguments. His home had always been dark and dingy. Severus entered the bedroom grumbling about broken pipes, removing his shirt for bed. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here for two weeks by yourself?" She asked him, her eyes following as he walked around the room.

"You ask me every year and I give you the same answer. I can take care of myself; I have some things to take care of here before the new tenants move in." Iris sighed deeply, "Is that the only reason you stay here by yourself?" She muttered softly. His head snapped around to look at her, "I'm not sure what you're implying." She shook her head and waved her hand as if brushing her statement away, "It's nothing, forget I said that."

Severus slipped his nightshirt over his head and sat down on the bed. "I simply have some things to take care of and then I will be back in London. As I have every year." He told her simply. Iris sat up on her knees, getting closer to him to rub his shoulders, easing the tension. "At least try to relax a little. It's the summer." He leaned his head back and let out a large breath. She embraced him from behind and kissed the side of his neck, "I need to sleep now. I have a stern talk with the Dursley's first thing tomorrow." Severus groaned deeply, "What have they done this time?"

"Nothing that I know of. It's what they've been doing. Someone needs to remind them that Harry isn't alone anymore." She huffed. Severus lay down beside her and put his arms behind her, causing her to lean back against him.  
* * *  
A woman in her late twenties knocked on the average door of Number Four Privet Drive. From inside Petunia Dursley yelled for Harry Potter to answer the door. "Aunt Iris!" Harry exclaimed as he embraced his long lost aunt. She embraced him with equal enthusiasm. "Oh Harry!" Iris exclaimed, "I missed you already and it's been a few days! Can I come in?"

Harry led her inside when they were treated with shrill voice, "Harry, who is it?" A tall, thin woman walked from the kitchen and took a step back at the sight of Iris. She looked like she had seen a ghost. "Iris." She exclaimed in shock before straightening herself up, her sour face returning. Her eyes narrowed at the young woman as she spoke in a haughty tone, "I was beginning to think you would never show up for the boy." Turning to Harry she began to order him to pack up his things. Iris held up a hand, "I'm not here for Harry, Petunia. I'm here to speak with you and your husband if he's available."

Petunia looked quite indignant, but led Iris into the sitting room but not before ordering Harry to go outside. Vernon was a very round man and sat blankly in front of the television, not even noticing the two women had walked into the sitting room. "What's this Petunia? We have a guest?" He stood up and extended his hand, his face curling into what appeared to be a smile. Iris smiled sourly back and refused to shake his hand, opting instead to sit down on the sofa.

Petunia glared at the young woman and introduced her, "This is Iris, Vernon. James Potter's sister." Vernon straightened up and looked down at the young woman, "Well then!" He started, a little too enthusiastically, "She's finally here for the boy?" Before Petunia could respond Iris spoke up, "I'm not here for Harry. "I'm here to speak with you two."

Iris sat straight and proud, her face stern. She would make it known that she was unsatisfied with their 'upbringing'. "I am not here to take Harry with me. As much as I would like to, it is for his best interest that he stay here. For his protection." Petunia grew flustered and sputtered out, "And why is this? What protection could he possibly get here that he couldn't with you? We have done our duty and gave the boy a place to sleep, food to eat, clothes to wear. How much longer must he sponge off of us?"

Iris saw red, "From what Harry tells me he slept in closet up until last year! He ate scraps from your table, he wore hand me downs that were four sizes too big! I am appalled at your treatment of Harry. He was your's to raise and you treated him no better than the scum on the bottom of your shoe. All you need to know that it is in the best interest of both you and Harry's that he stay with you. Now," she leaned in, "I will only say this once. If I hear from Harry that there were any more beatings, any more sleeping locked in a closet, anything that causes him any form of harm I will come here and give you exactly what you deserve. And use your imaginations please. Remember I am a witch and can make your lives a living hell if I so wish to."

Vernon swallowed while Petunia looked at her with disdain. Iris continued, "Petunia, a part of you must know why Harry must stay here. No one had to tell you, but I think you know. Lilly's sacrifice cannot go unspoiled. He's protected here. Not from horrid people such as yourselves, but from those who come to harm Harry. Remember what Lilly sacrificed Petunia." Lilly's sister at the decency to hang her head. Iris knew that a part of Petunia did love her sister. But years of bitterness and jealousy had killed any potential for a relationship.

Iris stood up, Vernon and Petunia following her. "I'm going to go see my nephew now. And thank you Petunia, for listening to me. Just keep my words close to you." Vernon exited the room in a huff, while Petunia hung back. Her sour face looked down at the younger woman, "Harry is in the garden. Usually where he is, waisting time. Now, I have questions to ask you Iris Potter-"

"It's Iris Snape actually." She corrected. Petunia looked at her in shock and disgust, "You married that cruel, nasty boy?" Then a smirk appeared on her face, "You know he always had an obsession with Lily. Not that she would have ever cared much for him-"

"Thank you Petunia, I've heard enough from you. But please, don't act like you know my husband or your sister for that matter." Iris got closer to Petunia looking her in the eyes, "Lily was more of a sister to me than you were to her. You didn't know her. You didn't even show up for the wedding." The two women sat in a tense silence, glaring at each other.

Iris whispered softly, "I know a part of you still loves her Petunia. You have to… she was your sister. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see Harry." Iris left Petunia to look out at the garden after her.

Iris found Harry in the backyard sitting on the bench. She sat next to him, "Well this is a pleasant place for an otherwise unpleasant atmosphere." Harry nodded. She wrapped her arm around him, "Do you want to come to Diagon Alley with me?"

"Diagon Alley? Of course!" She smiled down at him and held out her hand. Eagerly Harry took her hand.

End of Year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have this little moment between Petunia and Iris because it just didn't feel right to not have Iris confront the Dursley's. We're making the transition into year 2! Let me all know what you think so far and stay tuned for the next chapter! We'll be diving head first into the Chamber of Secrets


	10. Chapter 9: Diagilly

The summer months usually dragged by for Iris, but between visits from Harry and writing her new lesson plan, Iris was in a constant state of movement. The result of all this time made Severus increasingly more annoyed at her. His lack of friendships left Iris as one of his few moments of social time and he was her's. Their small London flat was comfortable enough for the two of them with two small rooms and served as their home since the beginning of their marriage.

On a good day, plenty of light shone into the bedroom giving Iris the bright room she craved. Every morning she woke up to bright sunlight, she decided it would be a good day. This particular morning the warm sun shone through the windows and warmed up the room. Iris woke up smiling at the sun's rays as Severus cringed away and grumpily put another pillow on top of his face. It was on one of these warm mornings, Iris was bugging Severus awake.

She ran a finger down his noble nose, a feature he hated more than anything. She giggled when he batted her hand away. Giving up the fight she lay back down, looking at the sun on her husband's face. When he was relaxed, he really was handsome… in a unique way. Occasionally he would show a new part of himself to her, a part that could be playful and sweet. Iris got lost in thought as she stared at him; in the back of her mind all she could think was what would James think if he knew that his school rival was now his brother in law.

A peck on the window interrupted her thoughts. She took the letter in her hand and read the contents. "WHAT?" She exclaimed. It was enough to have Severus sit up in bed, "What's wrong?"

"Molly Weasley just wrote me a letter…. The Weasley boys broke Harry out of the Dursley's home! He's at the Burrow as we speak." She began to dress, "I'm heading there now to make sure everything's alright." She kissed him quickly before running out the door.

Iris stepped out of the flat and onto the busy sidewalk. Muggles walked along the sidewalk and cars zoomed past. Near by were lonely alleyways that were safe to apparate from. She had a clear picture of the home having gone to the Burrow once or twice during the First Wizarding War. She could still remember being taken to the home by Gideon and James and left there for days with no news.

Just being here brought back some memories seeing as it hadn't changed much. Iris walked up the door and knocked confidently. The older red headed woman answered the door, "Oh Iris! I'm glad our owl was able to find you quickly." Molly let in the young woman eagerly. Iris smiled, "Hello Molly. Thank you so much for looking after Harry. Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's perfect alright. He's eating breakfast with the others." Molly reassured Iris, "There was just a little tuffle on their way in. Ron and the twins thought they should form a rescue party in the Arthur's car." Iris followed Molly into the dining area, where Harry was happily eating breakfast, "Hello Aunt Iris!" He grinned at her. She rushed to him and hugged him close. He was a little embarrassed at the fact she was making a big deal over the rescue party, but he was glad that she was here.

"What have we talking about, attempting dangerous feats?" She asked, holding his face in her hands. The twins and Ron looked over and interrupted, "Sorry Mrs. Sna- er… Ms. Potter. But they kept him locked in his room! They weren't going to allow him to return to Hogwarts!"

She looked at Harry in shock, "Is this true?"

He nodded, "Yes… But it wasn't my fault! A little elf was in the house! He was the one who got me in trouble!"

"Why… never mind that. They are ridiculous to have done that! But you're here safe with us now."

Molly offered Iris some breakfast which she eagerly accepted. The large family chattered on about their plans for the new school year, everyone happy and eating their fill. Iris could not help but smile and laugh along with them. As she sat next to Harry, she felt nothing but gratitude towards the Weasley's.

"Iris, will you join us to go to Diagon Alley?" Molly asked. Iris jumped out of her thoughts at Molly's question, "Of course!" She answered eagerly, "I was anticipating taking Harry, but if he doesn't mind I would love to join you!" Harry's head bobbed up and down unable to speak with his mouth full of food.

The ways of wizarding transportation was a tricky one. With apparation, one could easily end up missing a limb. So the choice to use the Flow Network was the most obvious choice with it being convenient and safe. "Alright Harry, you need to speak clearly." Molly directed Harry. Ron went through first to help Harry understand how to go through the Flow and then it was Harry's turn. Iris looked Harry straight in the eye as she repeated Molly, "Say it clearly Harry, D-ia-gon Alley." Harry nodded and threw the floo powder on the ground and said loudly, "Diaganilly!"

The other Weasley's and Iris looked at each other confused. "What did he say?" Molly asked. "Diaganilly?" Arthur supposed. Iris groaned, "Oh my… who knows where he ended up now?" She got in the fireplace and threw the floor powder, "Diaganilly!" Hopefully, she thought, this would take at least in the general place where Harry would be. Iris landed in a dusty fireplace in a dark store filled with strange and hostile looking objects.

"Lost are you dearie?" She turned to see an old man leering at her. "No, I'm not." She said simply and walked out of the store onto a dark windy street. Knockturn Alley. Iris looked left and right for anyone wanting to potentially jump her. She had been here a handful of times before, twice with Sirius and Remus and the other time with Severus. She went the way she hoped took her to Diagon Alley when suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder. Iris spun around and drew her wand to defend herself.

"Whoa there Mrs. Snape! It's just me, Hagrid." Iris breathed a sigh of relief and lowered her wand, "Hagrid! You startled me! Am I never so glad to see you? I followed Harry here from the floo, have you seen him?" Hagrid pulled a small boy from behind him with a large grin on his face. "Oh Harry!" Iris exclaimed. Hagrid had his hand on the boy's shoulder good naturally, "Found young Mr. Potter here in Knockturn Alley. Caught site of him before he got himself into any trouble."

Iris looked up at the half-giant in thanks, "Thank you so much Hagrid!" Harry went to walk next to his aunt and thanked Hagrid. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She called after him. Iris mussed up Harry's already messy hair and smiled down at him, "Merlin Harry, you're going to give me gray hairs before I even reach 30."

The pair finally caught up to the others at the Flourish and Botts where a large crowd of people were standing in the bookstore waiting to get in. "Hold my hand Harry, it's about to get close." Iris grabbed Harry's hand as they moved through the crowd of people and into the bookstore. People muttered around them Harry's name. Iris ignored the crowd and just looked out for a group of gingers. Molly caught sight of them and waved her hand. "Oh Harry!" Molly exclaimed, "Thank goodness! We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far!"

Harry turned slightly red at the thought of everyone being worried about it. Suddenly, a loud voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart!" Molly was incredibly excited to see him while Iris was in shock, not Gilderoy. His blonde hair was as wavy and shiny as ever and his smile as charming as ever.

"It can't be- Harry Potter?" She cringed at the sound of that pompous voice. He came towards them and pulled Harry in for a photo, "Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I rate the front page! Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me,… which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving… with my entire collected works, free of charge."

He dumped the stack of books into Harry's hands and posed for more photos. Iris reached the two and pulled Harry aside and away from the probing photos. "Why if it is not Iris Potter! Nay! Iris Snape!" Iris cringed at the man's voice behind her. The tall blonde man drew himself closer to her and took her hand into his, "My dear Iris. The name that belongs in poetry. It has been to long." And with a flourish he brought her hand up to kiss.

"Hello, Gilderoy. It has been a while" She greeted, pulling her hand from his, "I'm afraid I must get going. We still have some supplies to get for Harry, but it was wonderful seeing you." He grinned with his charming smile, "Well we must catch up some time dear Iris! We will be seeing more of each this year."

She looked at him confused. "Well as the new professor at Hogwarts!" He continued. Iris saw out of the corner of her eye another tall blonde man leering over Harry. "Gilderoy, I must go. I suppose I will see you soon then." Now another problem to deal with, Iris thought to herself. She approached Harry and the Weasley's and glared at the tall man. Tension filled the room as she put a hand on Harry's shoulder and pushed him slightly behind her. "Lucius."

The Malfoys were old friends of Severus', but that never meant she had to like them. She unfortunately had spent one too many suppers at Malfoy Manor before she was officially uninvited to all meals and parties. Lucius Malfoy looked down at the younger woman with a smirk, "Ah the young Mrs. Snape and how is Severus?" He asked in his snake like tone."

Iris gave him a tight lipped smile, "He's well. Now please excuse us, we must be going." He returned the tight smile, "Do tell Severus I said hello. Narcissa and I must have you both over for supper some time. Perhaps a redo from your last supper at the Manor."

Over her dead body, she thought. But staying cordial, she nodded in response and led Harry out of the bookstore. She breathed out a sigh of relief when they were out of the store before she noticed Hermione was beside them. "Oh Hermione! Hello, did not even notice you there. How was your break?"

"Very good Professor." She seemed shaken after the encounter with Lucius. Not that Iris would blame her. He was not known for being friendly towards Muggles. The group walked through Diagon Alley, talking and catching up. Harry was strangely quiet throughout this, speaking occasionally with his friends, but he remained quiet around Iris. "Hey," Iris nudged Harry with her shoulder, "you alright?"

He shrugged before asking quietly, "Are you friends with the Malfoys?" Iris sighed deeply before responding, "No, I'm not. But Severus is. Lucius sort of took him under his wing when they were in school together. Draco is Severus' godson so he feels some form of duty to them But no. I am not friends with them."

Harry nodded slowly, still not quite understanding the dynamic his aunt had with Snape. He spoke up again, "Could you tell me how you and Sn-Professor Snape got together?"

Iris turned serious and shrugged, "Maybe someday. But today, we're just going to get your things for school and get you ready for your second year!" Harry smiled at his aunt's effort to cheer him up, but then he asked, "Could you at least tell me what happened the last time you went to the Malfoy's for supper?"

Iris laughed loudly, "Well it involves a very precious pudding and an unfortunately placed spoon." The pair laughed and chatted for the rest of the day. Just enjoying the summer weather in Diagon Alley before the new year was to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was out on little hiatus. But enjoy the new chapter! We're finally getting into the Chamber of Secrets!


	11. Flight to Hogwarts

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright here? Do you want to come back to the flat with me?” Iris was not nervous in the slightest of leaving Harry with the Weasleys, but she did want to spend more time with him before the new school year began. Harry equally wanted to spend more time with his aunt, but he wasn’t incredibly enthusiastic about having to spend more time around Snape if he could help it, “It’s okay Aunt Iris. I’ll be fine here. I’ll see you see you at Hogwarts tomorrow.”

She nodded and kissed the top of his head. Iris gave Molly a hug and shook Arthur’s hand. “Thank you Molly and Arthur for watching over him.” She said smiling. Molly smiled back and patted the young woman’s hand, “Never a problem. Now go on home, Harry’s in good hands.” Iris apparated from the Burrow back to the small London flat. From outside the door she could see at least one light was on as she unlocked the door. Severus looked up from his armchair, a book propped open in his hand.

She smiled at him, “Hello, love. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?” He set his book on the side table and sipped his tea looking especially bored. With a simple shrug, Iris took that as nothing much had happened while she was out. “Did things get settled with your nephew?” His tone was almost awkward; as if asking after Harry’s well being was painful for him.

Iris laughed lightly, “Yes, they did. Apparently the twins and Ron rescued Harry from the Durseley’s with a flying car! But the Dursley’s were apparently being horrid to Harry! If they had gotten word out to me, I would have gone after them myself.”

Severus snorted, “And get yourself in trouble?”  
Iris narrowed her eyes, “I would have found a peaceful way to get Harry out of there.”

* * *

The candles magically hung from the ceiling casting a beautiful glow throughout the Great Hall. The students were due to come in at any moment. Iris and Severus sat next to each other politely making conversation with their fellow professors when a flamboyant rang out, “My dear Iris!” Both looked towards the voice to see Gilderoy Lockhart heading towards the seat next to Iris. Realization came across her, suddenly remembering their brief conversation in Flourish and Botts.

She had completely forgotten he was teaching here, but nevertheless she smiled politely, “Gilderoy, hello. We’re glad to have you as a colleague this year. May I introduce my husband, Severus.” Gilderoy barely acknowledged the grim man on beside her. “I believe I had heard of your matrimony. How long ago did this occur?” Gilderoy asked. Iris put her hand on top of Severus’ and continued to smile politely, “Little over eleven years and we’re quite happy together.” She felt tension run through Severus as he turned her hand over to clench in his. A little bit of jealousy perhaps? She smiled a little to herself.

Thankfully, the students began to enter to Great Hall sparing her from more conversation with Gilderoy. She turned to Severus who looked straight ahead. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “You could be a little more subtle if you’re feeling jealous.” Severus cleared his throat, but continued to stare straight ahead.

As students began to file in, Iris kept a close eye out for Harry. Hermione and the other Weasleys followed the other students, but no Harry or Ron. As the sorting ceremony ended there was still no sign of the two boys and Iris’ anxiety grew. Food appeared on the tables and still no sign of the boys. Iris leaned over the Severus concerned, “Do you think something happened?”  
“Knowing your nephew, he got himself into some kind of mischief.” He responded, not helping to ease Iris’s mind. Supper ended with neither boy making an appearance.

Iris paced in Severus’ office worried out of her mind. “They’re not alright Severus. Something’s happened to them, I know it.” He sat at his desk watching her pace, unsure of what to tell her that would help put her at ease. Severus’ office door suddenly opened and two young boys were pushed in with Filch following them, “Found these two sneaking around the castle and a crashed muggle car is in the Wopping Willow.” He had a grin on his face that put Iris on edge. “9 3/4 locked us out! We had to get to Hogwarts somehow!” Harry quickly explained before anyone could say anything more.

Severus glared at the two boys as Iris slumped against Severus’ desk rubbing her eyes exhausted. Filch was excused and the boys stood, afraid of what their punishment would be. Severus was furious, driving — no flying — a muggle car where the potential of them being seeing was high and exposing the magical world was high. Finally Severus spoke, “You could have been seen by no less than seven Muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on the Whomping Willow, that has been on these ground since before you were born.” He growled his words menacingly. Iris could not disagree with Severus, but what was this about 9 3/4 locking them out?

Ron tried to speak up in their defense, “Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us.”  
“Silence!” Ron and Harry cowered at Snape’s shout. He continued, “I assure you, that were you in Slytherin, and your fate rested with me, the both of you would be on the train home- tonight. As it is…”

“They are not.” Someone interrupted. Albus and Minerva walked into the office to the boy’s delight. Severus stood up straighter and took a deep breath in to calm himself down, “Headmaster, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry. As such—“

“I am well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written quite a few of them myself. However, as head of Gryffindor house, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action.” With that Severus was silent.

“We’ll go and get our stuff, then.” Ron said.  
“What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?” The two boys paused at Minerva’s tone.  
Ron frowned, “You’re going to expel us, aren’t you?  
“Not today, Mr. Weasley.” Minerva continued, “But, I must impress on both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to your families tonight, and you will both receive detention. Potter, considering the circumstances and seeing as your aunt is here. I’m sure she will have some words for you. Come along now Mr. Weasley.”

Albus and Minerva led Ron to grab their things, leaving Harry in the office. Severus moved towards Harry about to say more, when Iris put her hand on his chest to keep him back. “I think you’ve said enough for the night. Harry, let’s go.” She paused to let Harry out first before following him out. They walked side by side, making their way up to the Gryffindor tower in silence. Harry braced himself for a long lecture.

Finally, Iris spoke, “Professor Snape was not wrong Harry. You could have exposed our world, do you know how serious that is?” Harry remained silent as she continued, “And the reckless stupidness to try to drive a magical car! You and Ron are barely old enough to drive a Muggle car! You do know you could have just told me right? That you had no other way to get to Hogwarts?”“I’m sorry! We just panicked! The train had already left.” Harry tried to explain himself. Iris tried to calm herself down. She knew Harry was just a boy who never had anyone to rely on before. She sighed deeply, “I am not going to say it’s fine. But the fact that you and Ron are safe is the most important thing. Just next time…. no. Don’t let there even be a next time! Just… don’t do anything like that again.” Harry hung his head feeling a mix of shame and embarrassment.

Iris put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. He looked up at her to see a small smile on her face before she left Harry to enter his common room.

Iris entered her chambers seeing Severus already in bed with a book propped open. “Before you ask, I did give Harry a talking to. I’m sure Ron will be hearing from Molly by tomorrow.” She said before Severus could say anything. He shut his book and looked at her from the bed, “I still believe that Albus was not hard enough on them. Letting them off with a detention doesn’t seem like the best form of punishment for potentially exposing the Wizarding world.” She rolled her eyes, “They’re children. They didn’t know what to do so they found some solution. At least they’re resourceful.”

She dressed into her night clothes, “And what punishment would you have had for them? Expulsion?” She laughed, but when she didn’t hear a response she looked back at him, “You’re not serious?” He promptly went back to his book. She grabbed it out of his hand and gave him a sharp wack on the shoulder, “Severus, you’re not serious. That is beyond horrid for both of them! I can’t believe you.”

“They flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardy, I was simply going to propose to —“  
“I know exactly what you wanted to propose! And it was a mistake and I’m sure they have learned their lesson.” She crossed her arms and looked equally crossed with him, “Well?”  
“I refuse to argue with you about this, now may I have my book back?”

She continued to look at him crossly, putting his book on the end table. Severus sighed, too tired to reach for the book. His eyes followed her to the restroom as he yelled after her, “Then should we discuss the matter of Gilderoy Lockhart?” Iris poked her head out of the restroom, “What about him?”  
“You both seemed very comfortable with each other at the Feast this evening.”  
“We were old classmates, if you must know. You know him, we were in the same year. Why are you asking?”  
“Just curious.”

She leaned on the restroom door looking at Severus with a knowing smirk, “Are you jealous?”  
“I am not jealous of that pompous ass of a man.” He replied with a huff.  
Iris had known Severus for almost two decades now and knew when something was bothering him. With the same smirk on her face she swung a leg over him to straddle the sour faced man, “My Professor Snape… are you?”

His hands landed on her hips, squeezing them gently, “As I have stated before, I was simply curious.”  
“Fine then.” She said, “We never went out. He tried to ask me once or twice but I turned him down.”

He grumbled to himself, not very pleased a man like Lockhart was now working so closely with the two of them. “Hey,” she drew him back in with her soft voice, “I am only faithful to you.” Her hazel eyes glittered humorously at back at him. They disappeared behind her lids as they closed and she leaned down to kiss him.

Severus was never one to trust someone and trusting her to love him had been a long, emotional journey. He knew he didn’t deserve her and she could have any man she wanted. But he kissed her back with passion; even if Lockhart couldn’t see or hear them, Severus was intent on making it known she only belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Disclaimer: I don’t think jealously is healthy in any relationship, but these two are just *sigh* a lot. Both are two sad babies that I want to wrap in a hug and make them just be healthy. Half the time I think they just like getting a rise out of each other. But let me know what you think so far!


End file.
